The Lion King: Kopa Lives
by Flaming-Bee
Summary: This starts after a scenario where Zira is killed for her plots to murder Kopa - with such dispute behind the pride, how will tensions fair between them all now?
1. Chapter 1

**As a cub Vitani had started life well, despite being left to the care of Zira at birth by her biological mother, Tama. She had friends in her older brother Nuka, pale cub Babu, his adopted twin siblings Boga and Afua, and of course, her bestest friend, Prince Kopa. Though she was too young to know love, she often got jealous when Boga tried to play fight with Kopa, or became too close to him. She once tackled Boga when she licked Kopa on the cheek, but she knew that Boga preferred Babu to anyone else. What would've happened if Kopa had never been murdered...?**

The five cubs were soon to reach adolescence, & Vitani couldn't help noticing how protective she still felt over Kopa. All five of the best friends still played like youngsters, but they were growing up fast and she knew that soon, Kopa would be told who his queen would be... or whether he was allowed to choose for himself.

"Hey 'Tani!" The call from her younger sibling, Kovu, stopped her train of thought. He wasn't much younger than her, in fact only three months and was also between cubhood and adolescence, though only in the early stages. She smiled, remembering that he too was friends with one of the royals, Kiara, Kopa's little sister. Then she remembered the events around Kiara's birth, her mother's death after being attacked by Simba... of course not unprovoked. Vitani had been shocked to find out that her mother had been planning to kill the young prince, before Simba had got to her first...

"'TANI!" Kovu's shout woke her from her daydreams.

"What, Kovu?" She looked into her brothers eyes.

"I'm bored, will you pleeeeease come play with me?"

"No, Kovu. I'm waiting for Kopa." This set Kovu off into giggles. "What?" She waited for him to respond.

"I just saw Kopa with that girl... Boga, is it? Well they were..." Kovu giggled more, until Vitani glared at him. She needed him to finish the sentence. "They were talking real quiet and hiding from everyone. I think they were gonna... gonna KISS!" He burst out laughing, until he saw the look on his sister's face.

Vitani was furious. How could Kopa go off with Boga, when he'd told her he'd come find her! She stormed out of the cave, leaving Kovu watching behind her.

Vitani crept and found that Kovu had been talking about. Boga and Kopa were in Scar's old cave, and she stopped round the corner, to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey Kopa, didn't your great uncle used to live here?" Vitani shuddered at how sickly Boga's voice sounded. She knew her friend only put that voice on to seem cute to others. It made Vitani angry that she wouldn't just be herself, after all that's what she did.

"Hey, I think you're right Boga. I hope you're not... scared!"

"Well actually" Vitani watched as she cuddled into Kopa, peering around the cave. "I am a bit." Vitani shuddered at how stupid she still sounded.

"Don't worry, Bo." Kopa smiled down at the lioness. "I'll protect you." He licked her forehead, causing the little female to peer up. There wasn't fear in her eyes anymore. She leaned towards the Prince, and much to Vitani's annoyance, he leaned towards her as well. She couldn't watch this. She wouldn't!

Vitani ran into the cave, growling. Before Kopa knew what had happened, she pounced on him and pinned him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!" Vitani shouted at him. He shrunk back from her, and then looked to Boga, who was as surprised as he was.

"Whadda you mean, 'Tani?" He grinned up, but her face remained stone-y and cold.

"You were gonna kiss her weren't you!" Vitani glared down at him, willing him to tell her otherwise, but instead Boga spoke up.

"So what if he was?" Vitani turned her steely expression to the other female.

"You had no right to kiss him! He was meant to be coming to find ME so we could play together!" She glanced back at Kopa with a stern expression before looking to Boga again.

"Who says I don't have a right to kiss him! He was gonna come find you afterwards anyway, what's the harm?" Boga had advanced towards 'Tani, flicking her tail in annoyance. Who made up the rules in her head?

"**I** say you CAN'T kiss him, because he's my..." She paused, thinking what to say. "My... err... well..." She shuffled her paws, unsure what to say.

"Exactly." Boga nodded in triumph. "Come on Kopa, let's go." She turned, expecting the golden cub to follow.

"Err... actually Bo, I'm gonna hang out with 'Tani. Why don't 'cha go find Babu, or 'Fu?" Vitani watched as the dullish-yellow female sulked off, annoyed the Prince hadn't come with her. Vitani looked down at her paws, as she felt Kopa turn his gaze to her. The prince put one of his front paws under her chin, making her look him in the eye. But instead of looking angry, Kopa's eyes shimmered with humour.

"What was all that about?" He smiled as Vitani squirmed in shame.

"I dunno... I guess I was just..."

"Jealous?" Kopa interrupted her, finishing the sentence.

"No!" 'Tani suddenly turned fierce, then realised that he was right. "Well yes, well kind of, maybe. Oh... I just DON'T KNOW!" She flicked her tail with frustration, but Kopa just laughed.

"Chill out. If it makes you feel better, I didn't really WANT to kiss her."

"Yeah right..." Vitani's voice was quiet, but she couldn't help finding comfort in her best friend's voice.

"No, really. I just thought it would upset her if I didn't. It would've been my first kiss, though..." He paused for a second to smile at 'Tani. "...And I didn't wanna share something that special with her. There's only one girl on the top of my list."

Tani looked up at him, a little surprised at how blunt he made his feelings. It only took a second for her to get over the initial shock, and she smiled, blushing slightly.

"I hope you mean me." She joked, but Kopa nodded all the same and nuzzled her forehead. She leaned to his ear and whispered "Well you're the top of mine too then."

She leant back again, and then was rather surprised that Kopa began to lean in, and she did the same, but just as they were moments away from meeting, they heard a cough at the entrance to the cave.

The two teens turned to see Boga back again, glaring at the two of them.

"I thought I told you..." Kopa began, sighing at the lioness's return, but before he could finish she spoke.

"I didn't come back to ruin your moment! Simba sent me to get you, and Tani. We have to meet with him, he said it's time to announce your betrothed." Boga left the cave without another word.

Vitani started to follow her, Kopa blocked her exit.

"Hey, let me past!" She tried to dodge, but the Prince managed to pin her to the ground, laughing.

"Not so fast. It's not like we have to rush off. Dad won't mind!"

"I dunno..." Even though this was true, Vitani didn't think Simba would be willing to wait for the two unruly teens.

"Where's your wild side, huh? It's part of the reason that you're my number one!" He leaned in and nuzzled 'Tani's forehead and she purred slightly. Then she stopped and thought for a second. She'd never purred before, in fact she'd only known lions to purr in pleasure... with their mate.

The thought made her blush, and she shoved Kopa off of her, turning her back to him and blowing at her tuft to calm herself. Did she really feel that way about Kopa?

"Hey, 'Tani what's wrong?" His face was concerned, but Vitani was too deep in thought to notice. Kopa put his paw on hers, which aroused her, and he smiled. "I promise, I won't let anything come between us, 'kay?"

Vitani nodded, then noticed Kopa leaning into her once more, but instead of reflecting this action, she gently slid her head beneath his and closed her eyes in delight, purring once more. Kopa looked down at her, and purred along with her. The two were caught up in this heavenly moment, but not for long.

"M-hmm..." The two quickly spun round to see Nala, one eyebrow raised at the sight of them. Vitani hid her face, but Kopa smiled at his mother. "Didn't Boga tell you that you were wanted? **Both** of you..." Nala smiled as Vitani looked up, an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"We're coming mum, we were just about to anyway."

"Alright little one, come on now."

And with that the lioness left the cave, followed by the two youngsters. Side by side, 'Tani and Kopa went to the cave, and Vitani dreaded the moment where Simba would finally reveal her future...


	2. Chapter 2

Vitani followed Nala and Kopa into the main cave, and was stunned to see so many gathered around the king. Not only were all the lionesses there with their cubs, but all those females of a similar age to Kopa were gathered in the centre with the King, Simba.

The first females to come into sight were the triplets, Dotty, Spotty and Beauty. She knew they were actually Nuka's age, as their mother had been Zira's closest friend before she'd died. Still, I suppose they could've been his queens.

Her gaze moved to a less familiar face, although she knew the lioness's name was Tala. She was beautiful, with tan fur and scruffy ears, though Vitani knew she was younger than them. In fact, she was a similar age to Kovu and Kiara, and sometimes played with them; though she had a weak heart so wasn't allowed to over-exert herself. She'd nearly died at birth, so her mother was soooo over protective. Vitani was pretty sure she wouldn't be queen.

Then her eyes met Boga's, who sat beside Simba. She already looked like a perfect little royal, her head lifted slightly as though better than the rest.

Vitani sighed. She loved her friend, though it wasn't always obvious, but she wished that she could be the one Simba favoured every now and then. She could see that Simba simply couldn't stand her. He always gave her looks that seemed to say _'keep away from my boy'._

The truth was Simba didn't really have anything which was personally against the cub. The only problem he had with Vitani was her similarities to his dead uncle, Scar. She too had dark eye patches, and a scruffy look to her. Her claws were constantly out of their sheaths, and her build was that of both Scar and Zira. In fact, there was a second reason now he thought about it. Her mother had nearly killed Kopa, and he was afraid that if he allowed Vitani to grow close to him, she would finish the job.

He wakened to the real world once more as Nala settled beside him. Clearing his throat, he addressed the entire cave.

"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice. Nala and I have finally decided it's time to reveal Kopa's betrothed, and as she will be **your** future queen as well as Kopa's mate, we felt it important for you all to be here."

Vitani was amazed at how Simba was able to captivate the attention of the entire cave. She wondered whether Kopa had the same public-speaking skills as his father, which led to her thinking about whether a queen needed these skills? She'd never seen Nala talking to the entire pride like this, but she led many of the hunts when she had the chance, and she'd had to have motivated the lionesses to achieve their average success rate. Tani forced herself to concentrate on the King's words once more.

"We hope you all accept our decision, and believe it to be the right choice, as we certainly believe is.

"Now, without further delay, Kopa, my boy, step forward." Vitani watched as her best friend strode confidently to his father, and stood before him. "You shall follow in my footsteps one day, and to do so you will need as good a queen by your side, as Nala is to me. We've thought long and hard, considered our options, and have decided on a female we believe can make both you," Simba turned to talk to the entire cave once more "And her subjects happy; more so than we could have ever hoped. Now step forward, future queen and Kopa's betrothed..." The tension in the cave was unbearable as all the lionesses, though mainly the inner circle, held their breath, still mesmerized by Simba's words. "...young Boga."

Vitani was sure that a part of her died when she heard these words. She really hadn't expected to be queen, but there'd always been a part of her which had hoped Simba and Nala would recognize the bond between her and the Prince. She just couldn't believe after all that, Boga had got her own way. She watched as Boga stood up, victory glinting in her eyes, and went to stand beside Kopa.

But then, without any warning, Kopa suddenly exclaimed to the cave, "No!" which stunned everyone into silence, and much to Tani's delight, wiped the smirk off Boga's face.

"What was that, boy?" Simba was giving Kopa a warning, a chance to redeem himself with something witty or romantic. No such words came.

"I said no! I refuse to accept Boga as my betrothed." He said these words quite calmly; however Simba's expression displayed his utter fury at his son's words.

"What do you mean you refuse! This isn't a choice! Your mother and I have decided your future, one which will benefit you..."

"But how can it benefit me to be with someone who I can never truly love!" Kopa shouted, interrupting his father. This only enraged him more, and made Boga gasp in outrage, but Nala stepped between her son and husband, and spoke to Kopa in a low voice.

"Now, Kopa, listen to your father. We have decided that it's best for you to marry Boga, not merely because she will make a wonderful queen, and I'm sure a loving mate. She and Afua were given to me by their father, Ni, who was an old friend of mine. You remember, their mother died just after they were born? Well when Ni gave them to me, I promised him they would lead a full life here in the pridelands. What better way to complete the payment, than to make Boga queen alongside you? Can't you see the logic in that?" Nala looked pleadingly into her son's eyes, and Vitani waited tensely for Kopa's reply.

"Mother, I know that Boga would be a good queen, and I understand why you chose her, even without the added factor of repaying her father. There is logic to it, I'll admit." Nala let out a sigh of relief, thinking this was the end of the speech. "However, surely you can understand that it wouldn't truly repay her father?" Kopa looked his mother in the eye.

"Whatever do you mean?" Nala couldn't understand what her son was getting at, and Vitani didn't either.

"Well, if you want Boga to lead a full and happy life, you agree she would need a mate that loved her?" Nala nodded, so he continued, lowering his voice. "So how can she be happy with me when I can never truly love her with all my heart? How can you expect me to live a lie, where my heart belongs only to Boga!" Simba had been listening in to the conversation between the two, but now intervened, bringing the conversation up in volume so the whole room could hear.

"What do you mean, your heart can never truly belong to her!" The King couldn't understand why his son was talking in such a way, with language beyond his years.

"I think mother understands me." Kopa was right, Nala did understand. After walking in on the moment of compassion between him and Vitani, she would always understand. Of course, Vitani was the only other person present who understood, though she was sure this was about to change.

"Well then, Nala? What does he mean with all this nonsense!" Simba was getting agitated. Couldn't this conversation get anywhere quickly?

"I think, Simba dear, that this conversation is better continued in private..."

"No mother!" Kopa interrupted her. "I have no reason to hide these feelings." Kopa stepped past his mother, nose to nose with Simba. "I can never let my heart belong to Boga, because my heart lies with Vitani. It wouldn't be unfair to marry Boga, knowing part of me always belongs to her, to my soul mate..." Kopa turned round and walked past his mother, stopping just in front of her, so he could look Vitani in the eyes "... to my Tani."

When he spoke those final three words, it was as though they were the only two in the room. It felt wonderful to be called 'his', and the fact he'd risked his position as king just to admit this made her feel weak at the knees.

King Simba was not happy, however, at his son's confession. In fact, he was outraged. "You cannot do this, Kopa. You cannot disobey!"

Kopa turned to face his father once more. "I think you'll find I already have."

And with that, Kopa walked over to Vitani and kissed her, for the first time, in front of the entire congregation. Tani was sure she'd never felt anything better than this, but at the same time she knew there'd be terrible consequences. Not only would Simba hate her even more, and possibly Nala, but she knew she could no longer be friends with Boga anymore, maybe not even Afua or Babu. But at that moment, she didn't even care. All she cared about was the electric feeling passing through her body... it all felt so wonderful...

"**Enough of this outrageous display!**" Simba bellowed out at his son, who only stopped when Vitani jumped in shock at the loud rage in Simba's voice. "**Get out of my presence immediately! I cannot bear to watch this betrayal any longer!**"

Kopa stalked towards the mouth of the cave, his head held high, beckoning Vitani to come with him. She slowly walked through the cave. It was bad enough before that the lionesses all saw her as an outcast, but now this had happened... she wasn't sure whether there was anyone who'd accept her now. But did she really care? Not anymore. Not now she had Kopa...

**Author's Notes:**

_Thanks to the reviews and added favourites for the previous chapter, particularly to the knowledgeable advice of TheLionESS-232 whos eadvice will be used in future stories. Sorry if the next few chapters don't mfollow this advice as I've written this pretty far in advance, 11 chapters in fact! Keep giving constructive criticism though as it'll help with later projects. Bee-x_


	3. Chapter 3

Vitani blinked sleep out of her eyes that morning, and was confused at the feeling of grass beneath her body. She rolled to look up and saw the sky was palest yellow, so it must have been early morning. Tani rolled to face Kopa, who for some reason, was also beside her out in the savannah.

It was then that she remembered the events from last week, when Kopa had refused his betrothed to be with her. After that they'd gone out into the pridelands; they hadn't been back to pride rock since, settling in different places each night. Last night they'd fallen asleep near the watering hole, gazing at the star.

Vitani pulled herself up and stretched out, then plodded to the waterhole, where she lapped up enough to quench her thirst, before splashing some of it onto her face. She paused for a moment to look at her reflection. A fierce looking lioness gazed back at her with bright blue eyes. Tani had never believed she was beautiful, or even very pretty, yet only a few days before the future King had confessed his love for her in front of the entire pride. How lucky she was...

"G'morning!" Kopa bounded towards her, obviously very energetic that day. Vitani laughed as he hopped a little too far, ending up falling head first into the water.

"Honestly. You'd think a Prince would have enough sense not to go swimming so early, like a hippopotamus!" She laughed even more as Kopa got out the pool and shook himself dry, covering her with tiny water droplets. He grinned.

"Oops, didn't mean to give you a shower." He went over to her and nuzzled her cheek. Vitani purred in response, not sure what else to do. "So, whadda you wanna do today?" He bent down to have a drink then looked up at Vitani.

"Well, I thought we should probably go back to pride rock..."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kopa interrupted her. "I mean, they aren't exactly gonna be happy with either of us..."

Vitani sidled over to him and slid her head beneath his like she had previously. "The longer we wait to return, the more they'll prejudice against us. We belong with them." She paused to pull away from Kopa, looking into his eyes. "We belong with **our** pride."

Kopa still looked unsure, but nonetheless agreed to go back with Tani. As they approached, Simba saw them from the top of pride rock. He rushed down, collecting Nala, Sarafina and Sarabi along the way. Kopa and Vitani stopped just short of pride rock, waiting for the confrontation.

Nala rushed to her son, licking his main tuft and embracing him with one of her front paws. "Kopa! I thought you'd left for good! After what happened..." She paused and pulled away from him, her eyes clouded with emotion. "I just thought you weren't going to forgive us!"

"What is there for him to forgive?" Simba was not in such high spirits as his mate. He still believed Kopa should've just accepted their decision.

Before Nala could answer the question, Sarabi, along with Sarafina, rushed towards Kopa. While Saffy licked his forehead vigorously, tears streaming down her cheeks, Sarabi spoke to her son.

"Simba, you are in the wrong just as much as Kopa. He may have disobeyed your authority, but you were blind to his feelings and needs. Everybody commits wrong, what is important is learning to accept it." The wise lioness then turned to her grandson and licked his cheek. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

Kopa purred at the three females, and then stepped past them, so he was face to face with his father. "Dad, I'm sorry for disobeying you, especially in front of the pride... but if you want things to be right between us then you have to accept Vitani." He turned back to his mother and Grandmothers. "All of you have to accept her." Vitani hid behind her tuft, glad she had fur to hide her reddening cheeks. Why did she blush so often these days?

"Vitani," She looked up into Sarafina's eyes as she spoke to her. "Welcome to the family." She was surprised at the willingness of the old lioness, as she nuzzled her forehead, a sign of accpetance.

"Well said, Saffy. If you're important to Kopa then you are to us too, dear." Sarabi repeated the nuzzling, whispering to Vitani as she did so "Simba will come round, I know it." This gave the young female confidence, and she nodded in gratitude to the elderly queen.

She peered past the two females to see Nala looking at Simba pleadingly. He appeared to be thinking of a reason to reject Tani, something which knocked her once more. Then she saw Kopa, and the look of utter joy on his face made her believe all would be ok; he was hers now.

Nala gave up on convincing Simba at that time, and walked over to Vitani, placing her head over Tani's in an affectionate gesture. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mate to our Kopa." She backed off and sat next to her mother. The three lionesses smiled at her, making Tani think she should say something.

"Thank you all for being so kind. I just hope I live up to the expectations you have of me." It was then that Kopa walked past his family, excluding Simba who had already retreated up pride rock. He sat beside Tani and nuzzled her cheek.

"I know you'll do great, Tani. That's why you're my top girl." She purred. Then, as they broke their embrace, Nala beckoned for them to follow her. The couple followed behind the three adult lionesses back to pride rock. Once back there, Kovu spotted Vitani and ran straight to her, hugging her tight.

"Tani! Where'd you go? I don't like it without you!" She laughed at her little brothers whining. "Don't laugh!" He scowled up at her. "You know Nuka is too involved with the triplets to pay attention to me!" This was true, and Vitani was sure that her brother was planning to leave with the three females to start his own pride. Maybe it was a good thing one of **them** hadn't been queen...

"Hey, Tani" Speaking of Nuka seemed to bring the lion himself... "What you been up to? Haven't seen you since... err, you know..." Tani sighed. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with the events of the previous week, but he didn't have to try and hide it.

"Yeah, I know Nuka! Look, have you been looking after Kovu? Or were you just prancing about with your three lionesses?" She watched as he looked down at his paws like a bashful cub.

"I guess I'm not that good at looking after Kovu, huh?" He looked up again. "Actually Tani, I was hoping you'd come back soon." She raised an eyebrow at him. She was pretty certain of what was gonna happen next.

"I've decided it's time I move on from pride rock, after all it's natural for males to leave the pride. I'll come back and visit you guys, you're my family! But... well I'm gonna move over to the oasis, it's not far from the prideland borders. You can come visit us if you want."

"I assume Dotty, Spotty and Beauty are joining you." She giggled as Nuka nodded, then hugged her older brother. "We'll definitely visit, don't you worry." She was sure he had been nervous about this, so the reassurance of visitors was a relief for him. "Say goodbye to Nuka, Kovu."

"Bye Nuka!" Kovu rushed to their older brother, putting his arm round him. "I'm gonna miss ya!"

"I'm gonna miss you too, buddy." Nuka's eyes began to water at the young lion's affection. With that he turned to the main cave and gathered his three females, who said goodbye to their mother with promises of visiting, along with any grandchildren, and left without another word.

Vitani sat at the highest point of pride rock, watching their disappearing silhouettes. She'd miss her older brother; he always knew how to cheer her up...

"Hello dear" Tani was surprised to hear Sarabi's voice approach her.

"Hello, your highness." She bowed her head towards the previous queen, who chuckled at the action.

"Please, Vitani, no need for formalities between families. You can call me Sarabi." She sat beside the young female, and saw the four figures in the distance. "Thinking about your brother?" Vitani nodded at the queen's question, her eyes beginning to well up. Sarabi turned her head back to the savannah. "I always liked young Nuka, even when he was first born. Your mother never let him sleep next to her; otherwise Scar would send her away. I'd let him sleep in my arms instead. He was a great comfort to me, when I believed Simba to be dead. He had the same mischievous nature as my son. Though I'm sure he's less stubborn." Sarabi sighed then turned back to Vitani who had held back her tears to face the old queen. "I'm sure he'll accept you soon, now that you've got all three of us behind you."

"I'm not so sure; he's never liked me." Vitani was surprised how comfortable she felt revealing her thoughts to Sarabi. It felt right.

"Don't worry, my dear. Just wait and see, but in the meantime let him get to know you. He'll come round" She turned to the sunset once more. "I'll make sure of that."

Vitani nodded, and together the two lionesses gazed out at the pridelands. If things truly worked out, then she'd have to help Kopa reign over these lands. Could Vitani really live up to her new reputation...


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning after the departure of Nuka and his females, and all was quiet. The sun was at its highest point in the sky; hunting time.

Vitani had been honoured when Queen Nala had invited her to join Kiara's hunting training. Normally, only the most experienced huntresses were able to go on any training exercise, so to be invited was a rare occasion. It made Tani feel truly accepted, but didn't help her forget the fact that Simba still refused to welcome her into the family.

That aside, Vitani concentrated on the matter in hand. She'd been put in charge of splitting a weak individual from the herd, a vital part to the hunt, which unnerved her. She'd only ever been allowed to hunt with the lionesses three times before, and she'd only been part of the pursuit, a job she wasn't particularly good at. It took a well muscled female to be able to grab onto the prey and hold the beast for the most experienced female (currently Sarabi) to deliver the death blow.

Vitani crouched low, ears pricked to listen for the first noises of the herd. If she got her part wrong, the whole hunt would fail. She was vital to their success, and she wanted to prove she was worthy of this honour. She thought she'd be alright, after all to separate you needed simply to be agile and quick, so you were able to get between the victim and its family, without giving it a chance to think.

Vitani stopped dead as she heard hoof-beats coming towards her. Kiara had managed to send them in the right direction, but that wasn't hard. Kiara had been given the easiest job, to avoid a failure. Now it was Tani's turn to shine.

When she'd seen the herd earlier, there'd been a meaty looking calf near the fringes. This was the calf Vitani could see right now, storming towards her. She sprung out of the tall grass, startling a nearby wildebeest, but she didn't let that stop her. She sprinted between mother and calf, and just as she expected, the youngster sprung away from the herd. Now, she had to deal with the female.

Tani turned to face the now distressed mother, still sprinting beside her. She clawed at her legs, causing her to try and burrow further into the stampede. Vitani then heard the death cry, one which caused the mother to give up on watching the lioness.

Vitani stopped speeding along, and paused to catch her breath as she watched the herd disappear into the distance.

"Hey, Vitani" She turned at Sarafina's call, and plodded towards the small group. When she got to them, Sarabi was just releasing the calf's neck. It was plump, just as she'd remembered and the sight of it made her mouth water.

"... So Kiara, next time you take part in the hunt, you need to learn how to get the herd running. Roaring worked this time, but that gives them a clue that you aren't the hunter, so they'll suspect trouble further ahead. It's better to pretend to stalk them, then pounce to early, like it's a failed hunt. It makes it easier for the actual hunters." Nala stopped her lecture when she saw Vitani listening in. "I'm sure if you ask, Vitani will tell you how to do her job on the way home." She smiled at Tani. She'd always liked Nala, but had never known whether Nala was similar to Simba.

Everyone liked Nala, in all honesty, but most did so because of her beauty. Her pale fur, bright blue eyes and delicate frame was deceptive, for most believed that she was ditsy and forgetful. However Tani had learnt that Nala was actually one of the most intelligent lionesses around. Not only that, but she'd learnt to hunt under the best in the pride, Sarabi, which combined with her natural ability made her a lethal huntress. Tani hoped she'd be as good a queen as her.

"Nala, dear," Sarabi called the lioness. "Would you carry the prey back to pride rock? Your mother and I aren't as young as we used to be, and since Tani's gonna be explaining things to Kiki, she needs her mouth free."

"Of course, Sarabi" And with that the two elder lionesses led the procession home, with Nala following after, dragging the carcass with her.

That just left Tani with Kiara. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation; Vitani and Kiara had never been alone together before. But she also knew that Kovu was friends with this cub, and he wasn't friends with just anyone...

"So, what do you wanna learn about the hunt?" Vitani began to walk, the younger female beside her. She didn't really know that much about the Princess, maybe this was an opportunity to become friends.

"I wanna know everything! Mum says that she wants me to be just like her, so I guess I'll need to know how to do all those jobs." Kiara sighed. "I don't think I'll ever be as good as her..."

"Hey, don't say that," Vitani suddenly related to how she felt. Ever since Kopa had convinced his family to accept her, she'd felt like she'd had a reputation that had to be fulfilled; how else was she going to be accepted by Simba, or the pride? "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it! It took me a while to learn to. Just be patient..."

"You really think I'll be as good as mama?" Kiara looked up at Tani, still not sure of herself. Vitani smiled.

"I really do" And with that the two walked side by side, whilst Vitani told her all she knew about hunting skills. She'd never realised how similar her and Kiara really were.

When they finally got back to pride rock, the rest of the hunting parties had already returned, so nobody was all that hungry... except Tani. She couldn't help it after all that hunting, she needed to re-fuel. Still, she waited for her turn.

"Vitani," She looked up at the queen's call. "Aren't you going to eat?" Tani was surprised. Normally she, like any lioness, was to wait until the royal family had eaten before she took any for herself.

"Well, yes... I was waiting till you'd finished." For some reason, Nala laughed at her reply.

"Vitani, you're allowed to eat with us! You're part of the family now." Tani slowly walked up to them, unsure of what she was doing. Was this really how it was going to work from now on?

Then she reached the carcass, and the overwhelming smell of fresh meat got to her. She began to eat, being careful to do so without going crazy. It was nice that for once, she was able to eat any of the meat she wanted instead of picking at the scraps.

After she'd filled her belly and thanked Nala, who told her this was how it was from now on; she went to see if she could find Kopa. The sun was beginning to set, so his leadership lessons should've finished by now.

She went to see if he'd snuck off to his favourite place; Scar's old cave, but when she got there she found Boga and Babu. When she entered calling Kopa's named, they'd been nuzzling each other, but Babu had immediately jumped back, looking bashful. Boga, on the other hand, wasn't so worried.

"Your boyfriend isn't here Tani. But why don't you go ahead and steal my one? You seem to be good at that." Boga glared at her. This was the first time either had spoken to each other since the announcement that she was Kopa's betrothed.

"Boga, Babu" Vitani was trying not to lose her temper. She'd already spoken to Babu earlier that morning, along with Afua, and knew neither of them held any grudges. It was just her previous best friend, Boga, who made things difficult. "I'm sorry I interrupted. Have either of you seen Kopa?"

"No, we haven't" Babu spoke before Boga had the chance to. "But maybe he's in the main cave?"

"Ok, thanks Babu." Vitani was about to leave when she heard Boga snort. She couldn't leave things like this. "Look, Boga. I know you're still upset over what happened between us, but it wasn't my fault! I can't help how I feel about Kopa, but I wasn't the one who revealed it to everyone. So, I'm sorry you're hurt, but please don't hate me." Tani turned and left the two of them, not knowing what the situation was in their cave now. She didn't care; she'd given Boga a chance, now it was her turn to choose how to use it.

As she approached the main cave, she saw Afua sitting outside. He looked lonely, so Vitani decided to postpone her search for Kopa to chat with him.

"Hey, 'Fu" She bounded up to him. "What's up?"

"Kopa hasn't come back yet, and he said we could hang out together. I can't hang out with Babu 'cause... well he's with Boga right now..."

"You can hang with me." Tani didn't mind, after all he was her friend. "I was gonna hang with Kopa but since he isn't back, I've not got much to do."

"No thanks." Afua turned to look away from her. Vitani didn't understand. He'd said earlier that he didn't have anything against her.

"Why not! You said we were friends earlier!" Tani didn't want another lion to hate her.

"I can't hang with you Tani, otherwise..." He sighed and looked up into her eyes. "Otherwise I'll never be able to get over my feelings for you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Vitani stood and gaped at her childhood friend. She couldn't believe what Afua had just said; she didn't want to believe it. He couldn't have feelings for her!

"Wha-What did you... did you just say?" Vitani couldn't help stuttering at the shock of this news.

"I said that if I hang with you, I won't get over my feelings for you." Afua sighed, pain clouding up his eyes. She could tell this was hard for him to admit. "I can't love you... not anymore. You belong to Kopa, he's my best friend!" He looked away from her.

She went and sat beside him. "It's ok, 'Fu. I of all people know you can't help how you feel." She put her paw on his, causing him to look at her again. "But do you really want me to completely avoid you?"

"Not completely!" Tani was surprised at the sharpness of his words. "I mean... I'm alright when we aren't alone together, you know. I just... it's hard not to get jealous." He sighed again, and Tani noticed a tear drop onto the floor; but instead of continuing to talk, she licked the tears from his cheek. When he was cleaned up, she walked away; she couldn't stay around now she knew his secret.

She went to the top of pride rock like she had the previous night; but instead of finding it empty, she found Sarabi and Sarafina were both up there. They'd been talking to one another, probably about previous times together, but Sarabi turned when she heard Tani approach. She smiled warmly at her.

"You're welcome to join us, dear." Vitani slowly went to lie beside the old queen, watching the slowly darkening sky. "So what troubles you tonight?"

Vitani turned her gaze to the welcoming eyes of the old female. Tani had never known someone this trustworthy in her life before. She thought she ought to tell her the truth.

"Boy problems, Sarabi..." She sighed.

"We've had plenty of those in our time, sweetie." Sarafina chipped into the conversation. Vitani was fond of the queen's mother; she'd always been a particularly caring individual. She'd helped Sarabi through some hard times, Tani knew that much. Not only that, but she was very open-minded, as had been proved at her immediate acceptance of Vitani.

"That we have, Saf." Sarabi broke her train of thought, but she didn't mind. "Though I'm not sure whether it's your kind of trouble. Care to explain what 'boy problems' you're having?"

"Well..." Tani hesitated. Could she really trust them as much as she thought; they were Kopa's grandmothers...

"You can confide in us, dear" Sarabi's smile brought confidence to the youngster.

"Afua just told me that he... you know..." She paused, suddenly embarrassed. "That he **likes** me... But he knows I love Kopa. I don't think he expects me to do anything, but how can I carry on knowing everyday he has to get over me..." Vitani rushed the last part, panicking slightly.

"Hush now, sweetie" Saffy tried to comfort her. "We've experienced this before; or at least Sarabi has..." She smiled down at her old friend.

"Quite true Saf; though mine was slightly more complicated."

"How can it get **more** complicated?" Tani already felt at her limit; how could anyone survive more of this?

"Well dear, when I was your age, the current King Ahadi had revealed I was betrothed to his eldest son, Mufasa" She paused to smile to herself. "Or Muffy, as we called him... But anyway, him and I had been good friends as cubs, as had Saffy and I. We were all friends with Muffy's younger brother, Taka, as well. Of course, he was later known as..."

"...Scar." Tani finished her sentence. Her mother had told her many times about Scar's childhood, referring to him with his previous name.

"Yes, well, not long after my betrothal was announced, I went to talk to Taka in private. He'd been giving me strange looks, and hadn't been talking to me. I wanted to put things right..." It was at this point that the queen looked up to the sky. "I only made things worse..." A tear trickled down her cheek, and Tani waited patiently for her to continue.

"He told me that he was jealous of Muffy. He said he would do anything to be with me. He even admitted he'd give up a chance to be king, if I wasn't his queen. I knew I couldn't be with him... I could've just sat and told him that. But instead I yelled mindlessly at him, I told him he'd ruined my life, and over-complicated it all. I said he should've kept away from me if he was going to do this; and he listened..." The queen took a moment to breathe through the floods of tears pouring down her cheeks. "He never spoke to me from that day until he became king. We never became friends again; I'd lost him for good..." She turned to look Vitani in the eyes. "I've regretted my actions for the rest of my life. I think his later actions were partially my fault. Don't make the same mistakes I did..." She looked out to the savannah again, obviously struggling to keep composure. Saffy was still lying beside her, and Tani shuffled closer to put her paw on the old female's strong arm. She smiled through her grief.

"You know you weren't the only one who had problems with Taka." Sarafina tried to comfort her friend, gently licking away the tears. "I had just as much trouble." She spoke these words to Vitani more than the queen.

"I'd always loved Scar, even when we were young I'd felt attracted to him. It wasn't until he'd gotten over Sarabi, and hung around with me more that he began to show any feelings towards me that were beyond friendship. I accepted him, I felt he truly loved me and I thought I loved him; but then I found out his secret" Saffy's voice thickened at the mention of this, something Tani didn't understand. "I went to find him one day, looked in his favourite spot, his cave. I walked in on him and Masara; he was pinning her to the ground and licking her muzzle, despite her protests. I couldn't believe he'd done this to me, and I stormed out of the cave; but he followed me, tried to prove how much he cared. I was foolish enough to give him another chance..." She had to stop there, breathing deeply to hold back any tears. "The next week I went to find him in the cave again, only this time I paused just outside, to listen in on his conversation. He was with a new lioness, saying the most outrageous things; I wasn't going to stand for it! I stormed **in** this time, and told him if he ever came to me again, he'd receive a clawing to the nose. He begged for another chance, but it was too late. He'd already shattered my heart, & I'd shatter him if he tried it on again." And with that, Sarafina finished her tale.

"Of course," Sarabi now spoke to Vitani. "We aren't saying these things are going to happen to you, my dear. After all, Afua is no Taka... Just don't lose your friends because of your feelings." She gently groomed Vitani's scruff, then nudged her shoulder. "Now isn't it time you went to bed, dear?" Vitani nodded.

"G'night Sarabi, g'night Sarafina" She went to the other lioness who licked her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie; don't let your troubles get you down in the dumps." Saffy finished her farewell, and with that Vitani walked back down to the main cave, pausing for a moment to look back at the two life-long friends. She wished she could learn more of their lives, but it was late and she still hadn't found Kopa.

She reached the cave and was about to enter when a voice behind her made her stop.

"Vitani," It was Boga, obviously back from her fun with Babu earlier on. "Thank you for apologising; I'm sorry I've been so stubborn about this and I'm sorry for blaming you. I know it isn't really your fault; anyone can see you and Kopa were meant for each other. I shouldn't have tried to get in the way of that. Can you forgive me?"

Vitani turned to her old friend, beaming in delight. Boga had finally spoken to her!

"Of course I forgive you, Bo. I've missed not being able to hang around with you." She strode up to her friend and nuzzled her shoulder, a classic sign of friendship. To Vitani's relief she returned the gesture, and when she pulled back she saw Boga's face reflected the joy on her's.

"I'm tired; shall we go get some sleep? I've missed having another female to curl up with." And with that, the two friends entered the cave to find the three boys already half asleep. Finding a spot close beside them, Vitani and Boga slept side by side, just like old times. Things were finally returning to the way they had been, and Vitani couldn't have been happier...


	6. Chapter 6

"Tani," She blinked at the sound of Kopa's voice, yawning slightly. The darkness of the cave told her it was probably still pre-dawn. "Come on, I wanna show you something." She stood up and stretched herself out; as her vision adjusted to the light, she saw Kopa's outline by the doorway waiting for her.

"Why'd you need to show me so early? Couldn't we have waited till the sun was up?" She was still tired after last night's events and was slightly grumpy because of it, but Kopa would understand.

"It'd be too late by then! Come on," He began to walk outside, and Tani followed. The cool, crisp air made her breathe in sharply, but woke her from what was left of her sleep. "We need to get to the top before sunrise!"

The two lions climbed to the highest point of pride rock, where Tani had been the previous nights. When they got there, Kopa told her to close her eyes, and sit beside him. She did so; not understanding what would come of it. "Now open your eyes."

She fluttered her eyes open and the sight before her made her jaw drop. At this time in the morning, the pridelands looked as though they had been sprinkled with gold; even the waterhole was a pool of glistening yellow. She gasped in her amazement; it was probably the most beautiful sight that she'd ever seen.

"I knew you'd like it" Kopa grinned at her, glad to see how happy the view made her. "My dad brought me up here when I was younger." He looked out to the savannah. "Told me everything the light touches was our kingdom."

"Everything..." Vitani couldn't believe that all of this would one day be her's to rule, along with Kopa. It was hard to believe something so beautiful could belong to them...

"I love it Kopa." She tore her eyes from the pridelands to gaze at her lover. "Thank you for showing me this." She went up to him and, like she always did, slid her head beneath his; purring slightly. She smiled to herself as he groomed her tuft.

"I'd do anything for you Tani" The two of them stayed there, watching the pridelands until the sun had fully risen, and they began to hear the lionesses stirring from their rest.

"We better get going" Kopa said. "Father probably wants to teach me today; **again**." Vitani laughed at his restless-ness. He would make a great king if he learned to have patience, she thought to herself.

The couple trotted down pride rock, bumping right into the King outside the main cave. He had began to apologise when he saw who it was he'd collided with; however he wasn't angry, just slightly nervous looking for some reason...

"Ah, just the people I was looking for. Kopa, your mother needs you to look after Kiara; Nala is leading the first hunt today." He looked back to see his slender mate commanding the lionesses into three separate groups. He smiled in her direction, pride in his eyes.

"Sure thing, dad; come on Tani." She began to walk away with her mate, when Simba stopped her.

"I'd like you to care for Kiara **alone** for now Kopa. I need to talk with Vitani" He looked down at the young female, his expression revealing nothing.

"I guess that's ok. Just have her back to me soon." And with that Kopa strode toward his mother to find out where his troublesome little sister had disappeared to, no doubt with Kovu, thought Vitani.

"Now, I think we'd better find somewhere a bit quieter to talk, don't you?" He smiled down at her, something he'd never done before. Then he walked away in the direction of the birthing cave. Vitani followed, knowing that none of the females were expecting or nursing cubs; the cave would indeed be empty.

Once they arrived, Simba sat in the entrance, not wanting to go far in. Vitani sat on the opposite side, unsure of what to expect from this meeting. "Now, Vitani" Simba began to speak, looking her straight in the eye. "I doubt you realise why I've brought you here." She shook her head. "Well, I wanted to apologise for the way I've acted. I know it was wrong to refuse you into our family, after all if you make Kopa happy then that should be all that matters..." He sighed, finding this conversation more difficult than it had first seemed. "I think after all this trouble you deserve an explanation for my actions..."

"No really, you don't have to..." Vitani interrupted only because she was embarrassed that _King_Simba felt he had to apologise to _her_.

"I want to Vitani. I know it may seem strange, but even a king needs to learn to accept his faults." He took a deep breath before he began again. "I believe you probably heard about Scar taking the throne, killing my father and claiming my death?" She nodded; saddened at the thought that Scar was her father. "Well when I returned, I gave him a chance to leave with his followers and start their own pride. Of course, he refused and when I threw him off pride rock, the hyenas attacked. You also know about how I killed you mother?"

"Yes, but I know it was to protect Kopa." She didn't understand where this conversation was leading.

"Yes, that's right. Well as I'd had such a bad experience with both your parents, I feared that you might follow in their paths... I wondered how two such evil lions could ever produce decent offspring. Even though it was obvious to everyone else that you wouldn't hurt a hair on Kopa's body, I was foolish enough to believe he was in danger. I was wrong..." He looked into Vitani's eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Honestly Simba, its fine." Vitani didn't feel comfortable, and couldn't wait for this conversation to finish.

"Well then that's all I have to say." Vitani turned to leave when Simba suddenly called her back. "Vitani, I nearly forgot! Nala wanted to talk to you as well, brief you on the lessons you'll receive." Vitani turned to him, a confused look on her face. "Well if you're going to be queen, you need to learn how to be one!"

Vitani smiled at the king, grateful for his light-hearted tone. She hurried to the main cave where she'd seen Nala before, but when she found the area deserted, decided that the queen must've left with the hunting parties already. She padded into the cave to find Kopa play fighting with her brother, Kiara standing close by.

Kovu leapt forward, claws sheathed in a clean fight, and landed on Kopa's back, but squealed as the Prince rolled over to squish him. He squirmed out, laughing, but before Kopa could stand up Vitani pounced on top of him. She half giggled, half shouted as she told Kovu to 'finish him off'. The younger lion rushed towards Kopa, lying on his chest and cuffing his ears, while Vitani continued to sit on his lower half. Even Kiara joined in, grabbing his tail in her mouth and pulling gently, muffled laughs coming from her.

"Hey, no fair!" Kopa laughed as the three of them continued to attack him. "There's three of you, and only one of me!"

"Do you submit to the superior power of Kovu" Vitani laughed as Kovu puffed out his chest in an attempt to look regal.

"Anything to get you guys off of me" Kopa shoved at the youngster who crumpled onto the floor with a grunt. Vitani hopped off and he stood up, pulling his tail from his sister's mouth.

As the two younger lions began to play fight one another, Kopa sat beside Tani. "So what did dad wanna talk to you about?"

"He apologised for acting how he did, and then told me I'd start my royalty lessons tomorrow." She decided to leave out the King's lengthly explanation, not wanting to reveal all he'd said. She hadn't been hurt by the king's words, but she didn't want the same thought spreading into other people's heads.

"About time to! He had to accept you at some point, I wasn't gonna give you up in a hurry." He purred and licked her cheek. "Cause you're my number one girl."

"Hey Kovu, check out the lovebirds!" Kiara laughed, pointing at the two of them. Kovu was in hysterics alongside her, but neither Vitani nor Kopa were bothered by their remarks.

"Hey Tani, check out the pip-squeaks!" Kopa joked back, stalking towards his sister.

"I'm not that small! I'm not even that much younger than you." The princess tried to be outraged, but couldn't help a smile coming through.

The two royals pounced at each other, starting a play fight all of their own. As they did so, Kovu came to sit beside his sister.

"Hey Tani, do you really love Kopa?" Kovu looked up into his sister's eyes, genuine curiosity in his. The question caused her to look over to the young male who she'd been friends with for so long. His golden fur and chestnut mane gleamed in the half light of the cave, making a smile spread across her face.

"Yes Kovu. I really do..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Vitani, dear" She looked up at the sound of Nala's voice across the opening of the cave, lit up by the midday sun. "It's time we went out for today's lessons." The young female stood up, stretching hastily before rushing to join the queen.

Vitani had been having lessons for a couple of months now, ever since that day when Simba had talked to her. Things had been different since then, for now all the pride had accepted her rather than the select group of Kopa's family. Boga and Babu had been proper friends with her, and even Afua was starting to act more normal again. Not only this, but Vitani was no longer an adolescent. Both she and Kopa had grown beyond belief, and not only was Vitani only slightly smaller than Nala, but Kopa had grown just larger than the King himself.

As they walked out of pride rock, Tani saw her younger brother and the princess laughing together. They were about the same age as she and Kopa had been when the betrothal was announced. She smiled to herself, glad her brother had someone like she did...

"Kiara," She paused as Nala called her daughter over to join their lesson. She had to learn the ways of the kingdom as well, in case something should happen to Kopa, though Vitani didn't like to think about that.

Together, the three lionesses went out into the savannah, settling under a Baobab tree to shade them in the now blazing sun. Vitani closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. She loved the scents of the savannah; the gentle breeze seemed to wrap itself round her...

"Right, now do either of you know what today's lesson is about?" Nala looked at both females with the knowing green-blue eyes for which she was renowned. She was a gracious queen; Vitani could only hope she'd be the same...

"Mother, are we hunting!" Kiara stood up, getting into a crouching position. She still had the youthful attitude of cubhood, Vitani thought to herself. She'd soon change, become more responsible.

"No, darling" Nala smiled at her daughter, bemused at her keen-ness. Kiara may have loved to hunt, but everyone knew she was terribly clumsy and found it hard to control her excitement. "Perhaps Vitani has an idea why?"

Tani gazed around them in an attempt to discover their presence there. It seemed just like every other corner of the savannah, except perhaps for the unusual markings on the tree. She looked up into its branches and to her surprise saw fruit and herbs and empty, bowl-like containers hanging there. She'd heard of this place before...

"Isn't this the tree of the shaman?" As she said this, she saw Nala smiling at her with motherly love.

"Indeed, this is Rafiki's tree. He is the mandrill who comes to pride rock to cure those with bad illnesses and to lead the marriage, coronation and naming ceremonies of the royals. He is a great friend of our family, so it's important you meet and understand him." She stood and, leaning on the trunk of the tree, called up. "I've brought them Rafiki!"

Vitani looked up and saw, not one mandrill but two. One was an adult, obviously old, with a long shaggy white 'mane', beard and a kind face. The other was a child, not long left his mother she thought, with a tuft on top of his head and on his chin; both had bent tails.

They hopped down the tree easily, and the elder one smiled at the queen who'd called him. "Aaah, Na-la!" he embraced her, and Nala put her front paw round him, humour in her eyes. "I hope you're well, I was just teaching my grandson here the ways of a shaman." He stopped and slapped his forehead comically. "But of course, you've never met my family! Well," he beckoned the youngster forward. "This is my daughter's son, Rasul. He's my apprentice; he'll be helping the future generations of your pride, so it's best he's here to meet them."

With that, Rafiki turned away from the queen and walked over to Kiara. "Well, it seems only yesterday I held you above this kingdom." His eyes were brimming with tears, but his voice remained steady and smile stayed constant. He cupped her face in his hands "Ki-ar-a; such a beautiful young lady, with the sparkle of youth in her eyes. You must be proud, Nala, to have such a child."

"Indeed, Rafiki" Nala's eyes were also filled with tears, astonished at how her daughter had grown. Vitani was sure that she too could remember her naming ceremony.

Rafiki turned to Vitani, but didn't cup her face (much to her relief). He simply stood before her and bowed his head. "Future queen, you too are of great beauty." He stood back up and looked her straight in the eyes. "But though youth is within you, there's wisdom also & understanding. Intelligence radiates from you; a true queen of combined beauty, intelligence and physical strength. Vi-ta-ni, a flower planted with weeds at birth, now back as she belongs." The old monkey held out his hand and stroked her cheek once, running from her tuft to her chin. "Truly, you are your mother's child" He'd said this in a low voice, but she'd just managed to hear it, and it shocked her. Rafiki was supposed to be wise; surely he could see she was different from both her parents. What was said next shocked her even more. "Zira was not your mother, child." Rafiki pulled away and looked into her deep blue eyes. "But surely, deep down, you knew this?" He stepped away from her and went back to Nala.

"You have two worthy females here. They're both able to success the throne, though they'll have to live up to your memory, my queen." Nala smiled at Rafiki, then said farewell before he rushed back up the tree, quickly followed by the quiet Rasul. Vitani was still in shock about what she'd heard, but was sure she'd learn more in time.

"Kiara, you may go back to pride rock. I need to speak to Vitani briefly." The birth-princess nodded, and rushed back, most likely to find Kovu, Vitani thought. Nala came over to her and sat down, then whispered something she hadn't expected to hear.

"He told you of your mother, didn't he?" Vitani looked up but saw only concern in Nala's eyes. She didn't want Vitani to be hurt or upset.

"He did, but he said nothing of my father." Vitani stopped and calmed herself before levelling her gaze with Nala's. "You know who my parents are, don't you?"

Nala sighed, but nodded. "I only found out from Zira when she moved here, she'd only visited once previously..." Nala looked up to Vitani. "She started living here; she brought you and Nuka with her. It was soon after Kopa was born... are you sure you'd like to know Zira's past?"

Tani swallowed, and then slowly nodded. If she didn't find out now, she never would.

"Well in that case, we'd best settle ourselves." She plodded over to the shade, and Vitani stuck close behind her. Both lay down, facing the other. "I suppose I should begin with who your mother was... There was a young female who joined was around my age. She was part of Zira and her mate Kiuka's pride, but she seemed different to the others. They all tried to keep the separation between our pride and theirs, but she was the one who changed that." Vitani waited patiently whilst the queen smiled at the distant memories; her face then changed.

"But sadly, we were not the only ones to notice her actions... and there was more than that which drew Kiuka to her... He took her one night; Zira soon found out that your mother was expecting. She plotted with Scar to find a way to get rid of any competition the cub might pose. However it was a female who was born..." Nala looked directly at her. She shifted, slightly uncomfortable; "You."

Vitani took a deep breath, then realised a slight flaw in the story; "What happened to my mother?" She knew before she had asked she wouldn't like the answer.

"Scar may have been satisfied that the cub was female, but Zira knew that Kiuka had turned from her. She needed revenge, and as I'm sure you know Zira doesn't do low-key."

Nala looked with concern as Vitani hung her head taking deep breaths as she tried to take this all in; but she was glad, for finally she knew the truth...

_Sorry for re-doing this, but I dumped the old 'Zira's sister' theory as it was too complex. This isn't quite true to my theory, but I had to alter it for this to work in the right context. Please review saying whether it's worth me posting the continuation of this story? I have like five more chapters before it 'Ends'._


	8. Chapter 8

_**There is some suggestive language in this chapter. Please be aware before reading on...**_

Together, Nala and Vitani headed back to pride rock in the evening silence. Right now Vitani didn't think she could talk. She'd just been told her real mother had died for a mistake; that Zira had been living a lie. She just found it a lot to take in, but she pushed it behind her. Maybe it was a good thing; after all, it technically still meant she was related to her 'brothers'. This thought cheered her up, and though she still wasn't completely at ease with what she'd heard, she tried to carry on as usual, but there was one more thing she had to ask first.

"Nala, does Simba know that Zira wasn't my mother?" She waited for the answer which she knew was coming.

"No," Nala sighed. "Zira was very select about who she told about your parentage." Vitani nodded, and then continued towards pride rock, no longer wanting to talk about the subject.

The two entered the sleeping cave, and Vitani started to head towards Boga, where she always slept, when Kopa stepped in front of her.

"What're you doing?" She wanted to sleep, and didn't understand why he wouldn't let her. "I'm tired Kopa, please just let me sleep!" She ducked her head and tried to pass but he nudged her head up to look him in the eye.

"What's wrong Tani?" His eyes clouded over with concern, searching her for any physical harm. "Are you hurt?"

"No, honestly Kopa I'm fine, I'm just tired is all."

"Don't give me that. You may be able to lie to others, but you can't fool me." He licked her cheek then led her out the cave and into the savannah, where he lay on the cool grass, gesturing for her to lay beside him. She did so, hoping she might be able to sleep.

"Tell me, Tani" He put his paw on hers and she leaned into his mane, which felt soft against her cheeks. She knew she should tell him, but could she...

"I just heard something that kind of changed things..." She sighed, trying to get off the subject as soon as she could. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kopa, but she didn't trust herself to stay strong, or not to cry.

"Tani, you know you can tell me. I don't care what it is; I just need to know you're ok..." He groomed her tuft gently, like her mother... no, like _Zira_ used to. "Tell me, Tani."

"Well, Rafiki said I wasn't Zira's daughter, and then Nala told me who my real mother was..." A tear trickled down her cheek, but Kopa automatically licked it away. "I don't even remember her! I haven't got a clue what she was like... I don't even know if she wanted to have a cub!" She was in full flow now, and buried her head in Kopa's mane. "And my father probably wanted nothing to do with me even before my birth!" Her voice was muffled now, but Kopa still heard her.

"Ssssh," he licked her head and she looked up at him with tearful eyes. She looked so vulnerable to him, he'd never seen her like this since Zira died. "I bet you, whoever he was... or _is? _Well anyway, he'll have thought of you"

Vitani leant against him again looking up into the sky. She was comforted by his chocolate-brown locks surrounding her.

"You wanna sleep out here tonight?" She looked into her mates eyes. They were like pools of crystal water, and they shimmered in the moonlight. She smiled seductively at him; she knew what she wanted to do tonight.

"Sure thing," She leaped on top of him, pushing him onto his back, lying on top of him. She licked his cheek and they lay, nose to nose just gazing at one another; without warning, Kopa flipped her round so he was on top, but instead of laying on her he stood, front half bent down, to lick from her chest fur up to her tuft. As his tongue passed along her neck, she felt electric jolts through her body. It felt right, and so good; her body wanted to give itself to him. She wanted this...

The two of them went on into the night, and what passed between them felt like magic to Vitani. She had always loved Kopa, but that night was something she'd never experienced before. It had been wonderful...

Vitani awoke to see a bright blue sky, one which reminded her of his eyes. She smiled to herself, as she heard a slight grunt from beside her. She rolled over and pulled herself onto him; he blinked sleep from his eyes, and grinned at Vitani, silhouetted against the rising sun.

"G'morning gorgeous," He pulled himself up and stretched out, yawning loudly. Together, the coupled plodded sleepily to the waterhole to find Nala, Simba, Kovu and Kiara lapping up the water. As soon as Kovu saw his 'sister', he bounded to her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Tani! I haven't seen you in a whole day!" He hugged her. Even at adolescence he was a similar size to her, but Vitani was a pretty small female. He'd probably be Nala-sized or bigger when he was older. Nala... Tani remembered the day before and the conversation they'd had. She knew Kovu was Zira's son, she'd been told by females present at his birth; but the fact that she wasn't Zira's meant that Kovu wasn't her real brother...

As Kovu pulled away, she looked at him. His sweet face, still slightly child-like but squaring off; his mane growing in tufts all over him made him adorable. He may not be her full biological brother, but that didn't matter. They'd always be family at heart.

These thoughts in her head, she licked his ear in a motherly fashion causing him to protest.

"Tani," He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Not in front of Kiara!" At these words, Vitani looked over to the princess who was giggling at what had happened, but Vitani just smiled. This wasn't the first time she'd embarrassed her brother in front of Kiara, she often did. She thought of Kiara like the sister she'd never had, and the two could joke about anything; she knew Kovu really liked her, so it was fun to humiliate him in front of her. She knew Kiara wouldn't change her opinion of him...

"Good morning, Vitani," She looked up to Simba, who'd finished drinking and come over to greet her and Kopa. "We didn't see you last night at the cave."

"We decided to stay out, dad." Kopa came over to join the conversation, leaving Kovu to join Kiara again. Nala walked over to her mate. "Sleep out, under the stars, you know." Nala smiled at the two of them and Vitani shifted uncomfortably; even though she was pretty sure Nala was none-the-wiser, she couldn't help a lump coming up in her throat.

"I remember when we used to sleep out at night, when your mother let us." Nala smiled up at Simba who couldn't shift his gaze from his son. Vitani thought it was funny how shocked Simba was that his son was larger than him, if only slightly. "Reminds me of cubhood, the stars; and adolescence..." Nala paused, for she hadn't been with Simba during her teenage years. He, however, hadn't noticed, for as she'd finished her sentence a splash came from behind them.

Vitani stepped out a little from the circle to see what'd happened and couldn't help laughing. While they'd been talking, Kovu and Kiara had been play fighting by the edge of the water. Vitani was pretty sure that Kiara had won, for her brother was currently splashing and flailing in the water that was probably only knee deep. The sight of him made not only her, but all four of the adults joined in an outburst of laughter at the young male.

Kovu climbed out, nothing hurt but his pride; he shook off then began to chase Kiara in the direction of pride rock. Smiling, Nala followed with Simba by her side. Kopa looked at Vitani lovingly, and then together they walked a few paces behind the king and queen.

Once back at pride rock, Vitani was beckoned over by Boga who looked very excited. Tani peered round before going over, but Babu wasn't anywhere to be seen so she went over to her friend.

"What is it, Bo?" She couldn't understand why her friend looked so excited.

"Come with me," She rushed in the direction of Scar's old cave- sighing, Vitani followed. Why did Boga have to be so dramatic?

Once the two had settled themselves, Boga stared at her as if expecting something to happen to her.

"Well!" Boga spoke insistently, confusing Tani further.

"Well... What?" As she said this, Boga sighed at her friend's reaction.

"_Well_, what happened between you and Kopa last night!" She gazed at her friend, urgency in her voice.

"We just went out and star-gazed, nothing interesting, ok?" Vitani watched as her friend's face crumpled in disappointment. She didn't feel comfortable talking about the previous night with Boga, even if they were best friends. But still; "Well, maybe something happened..." Boga's expression immediately lit up.

"Tell me everything!"

"Actually, I'd rather not." As Boga pulled a grumpy face, Vitani sprung to her own defence. "It's personal, ok! I don't ask you about your nights with Babu, do I?" Boga nodded, and then smiled at her friend. Vitani loved the pride in her expression, as if she'd helped with this. "Can I go now?"

"Sure," Boga stood up before Vitani could. "I gotta go see Babu anyway." And with that their conversation was over, and the subject was dropped; Vitani couldn't help but flood with relief...


	9. Chapter 9

Vitani had woken extremely early that morning, finding she rushed out of the cave and vomited outside. What was worse, she had found herself with chronic stomach cramps that had her 'pinned' to the floor. Kopa had woken when she'd rushed out, and had become increasingly worried no matter how many times she claimed to be ok.

"Tani, you've been on the floor for nearly the entire of this morning." The sun had just peaked over the horizon and she still felt horrible. Her head was pounding and she was shivering, but she didn't want to worry him; she had to stay strong.

"I'm fine, ok? It's probably nothing." As she spoke she shifted her gaze away from his. She knew he wouldn't believe her.

"Don't lie to me Tani," He came over and licked her forehead. "You're not well. I think someone should call Rafiki." She was about to interrupt him but before she could he spoke over her. "No buts! You don't have to pretend with me, Tani. Not everyone can be strong the whole time."

Vitani didn't have the energy to argue with him, so nodded meekly and was about to head to the cave again.

"Why don't you stay out here?" Kopa called to her. "You won't have to strain yourself, and it'll be good for you to get some air." Not wanting to trudge back anyway, she collapsed on the ground, shifting to get comfortable. "I'm going to wake mother, I'll be back soon, ok?" She nodded, and hated the fear in his voice as he spoke to her.

After that, everything happened quite quickly. Nala rushed out, followed by Simba (who looked oddly worried about her), Kovu and Kiara who cuddled by his side, fear in her eyes. Nala pressed her nose against Tani's flanks, and then lifted her head to look at those gathered. "She's quite warm. I'm not sure if it's a temperature though... Kiara, come with me to fetch Rafiki and Rasul, would you?" The princess nodded, and rushed off with her mother, leaving Vitani with the three males of the pride. Kopa lay down beside her, grooming her tuft in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's gonna be ok, Tani," he whispered in her ear, sounding like he wanted to convince himself as well as her. "I know it. I can't live without my girl." She tried to purr to reassure him, but her throat was raw from the retching.

"Tani, please be ok! You're the only sister I have." Kovu had tears running down his cheeks, sounding a lot younger than he looked. She smiled up at him, hoping there was warmth in her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Kovu, I promise." She rested her head back on the ground. The nausea she'd been feeling had died down slightly and she hadn't vomited since the single occasion that morning.

"I'm sure she'll be ok, boys," Simba sounded very strong compared to the rest of them; however Vitani saw his eyes held a shadow of doubt. "It may look bad, and it's not nice to see her this way, but it seems worse than it is." He looked into Vitani's eyes, and she saw a willing within his reddish-brown ones; perhaps a willing for his words to come true.

As he finished speaking, Nala came back, with a panting Kiara behind her. Nala was carrying a hollowed-out gourd filled with various herbs from Rafiki's supplies, she supposed. Not far behind them was the mandrill himself, this time without his apprentice. Unlike the two females, there was no urgency in his pace and his expression was calm, reassuring Vitani that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her.

"Right, let's take a look here..." And with that the old monkey placed his fingertips to her forehead. "Her temperature is slightly higher than usual, but nothing to worry about. You say she's been vomited?"

"Earlier this morning," Kopa answered before anyone else had a chance, fear in his voice. "But she hasn't vomited since then, she's was out long before the sun has came off the horizon."

Rafiki nodded knowingly and a slim smile spread across his face. "I wonder..." He murmured to himself, confusing Vitani, though she couldn't be bothered to fuss over it. Rafiki ran his hands along her shoulder, moving down to her abdominal area. He paused there and began to massage her belly, then after a few minutes of this he pushed down quite hard and held his hand there for a few seconds. When he finally took his hand away, he was grinning. "Well I never!"

"Well?" Kopa's voice was commanding and his face was still lined with worry, but he looked slightly taken aback when Rafiki laughed at him.

"There's no need to worry, my boy," Vitani looked around to see Simba's face had relaxed slightly. He must've trusted Rafiki's decision; she decided that she must too. She turned to Nala and saw she still looked anxious, but perhaps she didn't know Rafiki as well as the king. "Just de hormones at work, I believe."

As he spoke this, Nala's face suddenly lit up and Simba's changed to one of shock, though not horror. Vitani still didn't understand it; hormones? Kopa looked just as unsure.

"Kopa, my boy, you must take extra care of her now" Rafiki continued, laying his hand on Kopa's shoulder. He turned to look Vitani in the eye; his hand remained on the prince's shoulder. "Your dear mate is pregnant."

Vitani gasped, and Kopa looked initially shocked, but after the moment had passed a feeling of joy spread through the group. Nala came over and nuzzled Vitani's forehead, purring with joy at the news. Simba smiled down at her, pride on his face; he bent and licked her ear. Kopa's face lit up and as soon as his parents were done, he lay back down next to her and tenderly licked her cheek.

Vitani looked over him and saw Kovu and Kiara smiling down at the couple. They were sat side by side; Kiara leaning on Kovu's side. She had her paw on his and he gently licked the top of her head, gentle-ness in his eyes. Vitani was still trying to take in the news...

"I'll be going then" Rafiki took the gourd and called back as he wandered off "Call me when it's time!"

Once the mandrill had left, the six of them returned to the top of pride rock where Simba announced it to the rest of the lionesses, who all took it in turn to congratulate her. Vitani was happy once all the fuss was over, and decided to go to the top of pride rock, something she hadn't done in a long time. As usual, Sarafina and Sarabi were up there reminiscing. Sarabi turned as Vitani approached them.

"Hello dear," She smiled and gestured Vitani lay between them, and she did so, settling herself after the long morning she'd just had. "We heard your news from up here. Congrats." Sarabi smiled warmly at her.

"You've done well for yourself, sweetie," Sarafina chipped in. "Better than some could hope for." She rested her head over her back, and Sarabi put her paw on Vitani's. She could feel the tension in the youngster.

"Worried?" Sarabi questioned.

"Very" Vitani replied. Ever since she'd been told and had stopped with the joy, she'd started to think what having a cub truly meant. She was going to grow a lot bigger; she might have more symptoms; she'd have to actually _give birth_ to this child. And what about once it was born? Would she be able to raise a child, when she hadn't been raised herself? There was only one thing she was sure about. "I'll always protect it." She spoke aloud without realising, and clamped her mouth shut when she did so.

"Thinking of your mother?" Sarafina questioned. Vitani was slightly taken aback; after all she'd been told that only Nala knew about her mother's death. Then again, these two had been around for a long time.

"Yes," Vitani knew she could trust these two females; they were wise and secretive. "I just don't understand how I can carry on knowing she was... you know."

"She was killed, you mean?" Sarabi explained. "She died protecting you... She wouldn't have gone through that to watch you so unhappy now" Vitani was surprised by this, but didn't show it. She had a lot to think about. "When she first came, she talked to me a lot; she understood the ways in which Scar was destroying our land. She truly was an angel in disguise..." Sarabi stopped her story there, thinking Vitani had heard enough for the moment.

The three of them sat and looked out across the kingdom, and Vitani thought about the little life within her that would eventually sit where she was now, and look out across this landscape, knowing one day it would rule...

_I have no idea about medical symptoms in pregnant lionesses, this is probably not medically accurate. Don't sue me :L_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month or so since the news had been spread, and Vitani was beginning to show, her belly more rounded than usual. Nala had stopped letting her go on hunts which aggravated her, but Kiara was allowed to stay behind and together they talked. Boga had also been supportive, and often asked Vitani questions, brought her the best bits of meat and even moss soaked in water if she thought her friend might get thirsty; but of course she had a reason. Vitani knew that Boga loved cubs, and remembered when they were young how she'd always visit the birthing cave. She was pretty sure Boga had plans with Babu to conceive sooner or later...

As Vitani lay thinking to herself, sunning her belly, Kopa plodded over to her, licking gently at her abdomen before lying beside her.

"Hey Tani" Kopa looked lovingly into her eyes, and she smiled back. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Just fine, Kopes" She licked her mate's cheek, and then smiled up at him. He was always checking in on her; the perfect family figure.

"You know all you have to do is say, if you're not..."

"I know!" She laughed and put her paw on his. "I'll tell you if I don't feel well, ok? Now, fancy a walk around the pridelands. I'm bored to death out here!"

He laughed at her, then sighed and pulled himself up. "I can't, father and I are going to patrol the borders, what with the hyenas still skulking in the outlands, maybe tomorrow?" Vitani nodded, only slightly disappointed he couldn't join her. She'd find some way to amuse herself. She stood and licked his nose, then plodded up to the sleeping cave. During the day, the only people in there were the older females; maybe they'd be of some entertainment?

Vitani walked in and immediately knew something was wrong. Sarafina and another female, known as Masara were huddled around a figure on the floor in one corner. Vitani recognised the ear rims and olive-y fur... "Sarabi!" She rushed over, to find the old queen lifeless on the floor. Sarafina had tears streaming down her cheeks, her mouth slightly open in shock, and Masara was checking the temperature of her old friend. She shook her head.

"I'm not quite sure what happened, but she was saying she felt rather tired; now she's passed out..." Vitani turned to the exit, about to rush for help when Kiara appeared there.

"Gran'ma?" She looked at Vitani, who hoped her face was an expression of the sadness she felt inside. "I'll run for Rafiki" And with that the younger female rushed out of the cave; Vitani watched her go.

Over the past month, Kiara really had grown into a young lady; she'd even grown taller than her. She watched the strength in the princess's muscles as she powered away from pride rock. Why couldn't Vitani have a more royal look about her?

It wasn't long till Kiara returned, Rafiki riding on her back to save him time. He jumped down and pushed past the two elders to see Sarabi's limp body. Vitani turned to the now panting Kiara.

"Do you think we should call in your family?" Kiara nodded, and went out the cave once more, smiling back at her. Vitani returned her attentions to the work of the shaman who had a worried expression on his face. He rubbed some sort of liquid across Sarabi's forehead, which caused her to stir, then drizzled a second concoction into her mouth. This seemed to give her strength, and she blinked up at the baboon.

"It's time, isn't it?" Rafiki slowly nodded and Vitani was sure she spotted a tear drop to the floor of the cave they stood in. "Then might someone fetch my son, and his family?"

"Kiara's gone to get them." Vitani spoke for the first time, causing the old queen to lift her head. The weakness in her eyes caused grief to strike through Vitani; she was dying, and she knew it. Vitani's eyes welled up with the thought of it, and she rushed to lie beside her.

"Hush, my dear" Even in her final moments she spoke strongly. "All will be well with you..."

"Who will I turn to once you're gone?" Vitani muttered the words, water streaming down her cheeks now. There was despair in her voice; Sarabi was someone she would always confide in.

"You'll always have Saf, and I'm not gone. I'll just be above you instead of beside..." She smiled, and the sparkle in her eyes were like stars; she'd soon be with the kings once more...

"Mother!" Simba's worried voice came from the cave entrance. Vitani watched him enter with Nala, Kiara and Kopa close behind. She stood up to go stand with her mate, and Sarafina & Masara backed away as well, knowing they'd had their friend for long enough.

"Simba, my son..." Sarabi's voice was beginning to fade now. "I'm afraid it's the end of my time in this world..."

"No mother, please" The king was now crouched beside her, his voiced filled with desperation. Vitani had never heard him this way, and it saddened her. "Don't leave me..." Nala touched his shoulder gently with her muzzle, and he sat up beside her, looking down through the tears at his regal mother.

Kopa and Kiara moved forward together. The female leant down and licked her grandmother's forehead. "May peace be with you as you pass..." She sniffed, and then turned to bury her head in her own mother's fur. Kopa was stronger than his sister, he bowed his head to Sarabi and she kissed his cheek gently.

"Care for your mate, my love," Sarabi spoke softly. "She's going to go through difficult times, and you must help her to do so." Kopa nodded, and placed his paw on her shoulder. As he did so, her eyes flickered shut and her deep breaths stopped altogether.

Vitani jumped as a mournful roar filled the cave. After he'd held it for a few seconds, Simba collapsed onto the floor, his muzzle buried in his mother's fur. His sobs racked his entire body; obviously nobody had seen him like this, even the queen. No one quite knew how to react; Nala stood by her daughter, turning away from the cries of her mate as tears welled up in her eyes. Sarafina came to sit beside her daughter, resting her head on the opposite shoulder to Kiara. Kopa went over to Masara and comforted the elder, who wept silently over her friend's death. Vitani knew what she had to do.

She approached Simba, and lay next to him. She laid a paw on his which still shook with the grief. The usually strong lion looked up at her; Vitani saw nothing but a cloud of hurt blocking out anything else. He managed a feeble smile of gratitude before dropping his head once more into the dead lioness's body. Viani stayed there with him while he let out all his emotions; all others left them, Kopa licking her tenderly before his exit.

After what seemed like a lifetime of solid crying into his mother's pelt, Simba finally lifted his head to reveal pink eyes. Vitani watched him as he groomed Sarabi's fur for the last time; he whispered in her ear before he sat once more. Vitani pulled herself up next to him.

"She's not gone yet, Simba. Her spirit will dwell here, I think I can feel it" Vitani truly believed the old queen was still here. "She won't want to leave you until she knows you'll be ok..." Though she knew it sounded stupid, she somehow just knew it was true; Simba nodded solemnly.

"I can't do this... I can't let her go..." He sighed. Vitani knew how he felt; she hadn't even known her parents. He felt lonely now...

"You aren't alone, you know. You have your family; you have your pride..." She put his paw on his once more. "You'll soon have your grandchild. If you make her stay, she'll be alone. You need to let her go; she has to go to the stars... She belongs there now." Vitani waited as Simba thought about what she said, and then he lifted his head and spoke out to the cave.

"Go to father, and watch from the stars. I'll join you one day, but I haven't finished here. We will meet again..." As he spoke this, Sarabi's scent filled the air.

Within a moment, it had vanished and the cave was left with an earthy smell mixed with the salty tang of tears. Simba turned to Vitani, a look of relief on his face.

"She's hone to where she belongs..." He looked out of the entrance to the sky. "Let's just hope she's happy there." Vitani nodded, and together the unusual pair stared at the sky, willing Sarabi to find peace, at last...


	11. Chapter 11

_Well, I thought I might as well upload these final two chapters today and get it done with xD_

Vitani and Kopa walked back to pride rock at the back of the procession, walking slowly due to Vitani's condition. It'd been another month since Sarabi's death, but the ceremony had only just been done; Simba hadn't been ready till now.

Kovu and Kiara walked just in front of them, laughing together and walking alongside them were Boga, Babu and Afua. The five hadn't been together in a long time, but Vitani gained strength from being around them, as did Kopa. He needed the comfort after this blow; he'd been closer to Sarabi than anyone except perhaps Simba, and Vitani herself had loved the female's comforting wisdom. She would miss her dearly...

The procession continued through the night, stars shining brightly above them. The grass blew gently in a soft wind and there wasn't a sound apart from the crushing of vegetation under her pride-sisters' paws. They reached their home at last, and her aching limbs eased Vitani to continue to the cave where she could rest. There was a sudden noise from behind them, making the entire pride jump. Vitani turned to see a male lion with three youngsters not far behind him; all of them were squealing with excitement.

"Where are we daddy?"

"Look how big that place is!"

"Will there be lots of lions there?"

Vitani squinted to try and see the male more clearly; he had a dark mane with tufts sticking out and he had crooked whiskers, with a bent tail. She was sure she knew him, but how...

Simba had seen the intruder too, and stepped in front of his pride, ready to face any oncoming threat these strangers could pose. Kopa went beside his father as well, and though Vitani knew she shouldn't, she stood beside him so as to try to remember the lion.

As the four approached, Simba bellowed out to them: "Why do you approach our home? What is your business here?" He looked at the scruffy male, who had well toned muscles on closer inspection, and constantly unsheathed claws. The cubs now cowered behind him, obviously afraid of this great king who stood before them. Vitani was sure she recognised him...

"Nuka?" She turned to see Kovu who joined the Royals as well, and he spoke with a look of shock on his face. Of course! Vitani did know exactly who he was; she'd never forget her own brother!

"Hey Kovu, King Simba," He bowed his head to the leader, who nodded back. He knew Nuka would be no problem to him; Simba turned to encourage the lionesses back into the sleeping cave. Vitani and Kovu moved forward to speak with their returned brother.

"Well, look at the pair of you! Kovu's even bigger than me and Tani" he looked at his sister properly for the first time and saw her expanded belly. "Would you look at that? I still remember you guys as little cubs, and here you are about to have one." He grinned and embraced his siblings; Vitani then turned her attention to the youngsters.

There were two females and a male; he was quite well-toned for a cub of his age, with dirty grey-brown fur similar to Nuka's. His tuft, jet black, stuck up in odd places, sometimes part covering his sky blue eyes; his whiskers were just like his father's. One of the females was a dullish brown colour, like her mother, Vitani thought, with scruffy ears and a crooked tail. Her nose, unlike her siblings, was pink with a spot just below it and her reddish-brown eyes only slightly altered her overall feminine exterior. The final cub was darker, like Nuka, with the same eyes as her sister. She had three dots under one of her eyes, black in colour, a tuft on her head like Vitani's own and her claws were sharp and looked well-used. Her gleaming coat and intelligent eyes completed her very elegant yet devious appearance.

Vitani's gazing had reminded Nuka of his children. "Of course, I need to introduce these three! Well this is my son, Jasiri" The young male was chasing his tail, whilst the darker female sighed at him, rolling her eyes. "This little sceptic is Nija, and finally there's Swali." He gazed proudly at his cubs; his love for them was obvious. Vitani wondered if this was how she would feel once her cub was born...

Swali stepped cautiously forward to peer at Vitani properly. "So now you know who we are, who are you?" She met Vitani's eyes for the first time and there was anxiety in the little female's eyes. Vitani guessed that Swali was the shy one; she seemed like it.

She lowered her head so she was at eye level with the cub. "I'm Vitani, your father's sister. Over here is Kovu" She sat beside him. "Our younger brother. So I guess that makes us your aunt and uncle..." She smiled as the other two cubs came forward to join Swali; they gawped at the two adults. Kovu puffed out his chest in an attempt to seem stronger, but Vitani was having none of it. She shoved him; he'd been caught off guard and immediately fell off balance, collapsing in a heap on the ground.

"Nice try, but I think we all know who's stronger out of us two," She grinned at her brother, who blushed slightly as he pulled himself up; Swali, Nija and Jasiri were laughing at the two siblings. Kiara came up to the little group, followed by her own brother.

"You always try to show off Kovu, you know it only makes you look sillier!" She giggled as he sat himself next to her and licked the top of her head. Kopa stood towering over the cubs, all of which looked at him in awe.

"You look like you've done well for yourself, Nuka" He beamed at his friend, who'd been like a big brother to him; the two exchanged nods.

"So do you, fella," he said this whilst watching Vitani; she guessed he was thinking of the cub. "Just make sure you look after my sister. She deserves the best..." Kopa nodded to the male; a silent promise passed between them.

"Well, what have I missed?" Nuka's face lit up at the sound of the voice.

"Nala!" He ran to the queen and they hugged one another. Vitani remembered the mother-like way she'd treated her brother once Zira had died. Zira...

These thoughts reminded her once more that Kovu wasn't her true brother; then she thought of Nuka. He was son of Zira and... Kiuka was it, as well! That meant he wasn't her full brother either; Vitani felt she was losing family by the second.

As she thought this, she felt her belly shift and she gasped. It was a strange sensation, but it didn't hurt; it was the first time her cub had moved.

It was after this thought that she realised the gathering around her was filled with tension. Kopa was now crouched beside her, worry lining his face as it often seemed to. The rest of them all stared at her, the cubs' eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong Tani?" His voice was urgent.

"I'm fine, Kopa. I just felt the cub move, it's a good thing," She smiled as his face lightened up, as did the mood of the gathering. Nala came over to place her nose on Vitani's abdomen; almost immediately, the cub kicked out once more. It made the queen smile, and then she turned to Vitani and placed her head over her neck, purring softly to her. Maybe Vitani wasn't losing family after all...

"So, where are our guests?" Simba came padding over to check out Nuka and his cubs. "You must've travelled quite a fair way. Are you hungry?"

"Well," Nuka looked down at his three cubs who sat with big eyes gazing up at him. He chuckled. "I'm not particularly, but I think these three are always hungry. They could do with some food" Simba laughed too, and then dragged from behind him a leg from one of the earlier kills. The youngsters were on it like hyenas, tearing as though they hadn't eaten for days. Once they were distracted, Simba turned to their father.

"So how long will we have you, Nuka? You're quite welcome for as long as you can keep these three from trouble." He looked fondly over at them, as they chewed slightly less viciously at the meat.

"I suppose for about two, maybe three weeks? I just thought it'd be nice for them to have the company of more than their mothers." The king nodded to the other male, and then left the group with Nala by his side.

"Right, well I need to get to bed. I'm so tired out," Vitani yawned loudly. She plodded over towards pride rock, Kopa close behind her. She lay in her corner, curled into her mate. Kovu and Kiara walked over to the opposite side of the cave and lay side by side. Nuka was soon to join his siblings with his children right behind him.

As she watched Jasiri lying on his father's back, a smug look on his face, and Nija snuggled between his hind legs and body. Swali was last to settle, cuddled up in her father's paws. Nuka watched her fondly before finally resting his head on her and closing his eyes. Vitani did the same and felt the wonderful sensation of sleep overtake her. Today had been magical...


	12. Chapter 12

All the lionesses gathered at the base of pride rock to say goodbye to Nuka and his cubs; Vitani stood at the front with Kopa, Simba, Nala and Kovu. It'd been three weeks since Nuka had arrived; in this time Vitani had ballooned up. The birth of the cub would soon come.

A tear trickled down her cheek as Nuka licked her forehead. "Now what happened to the Tani I knew? She wouldn't go all soft on me..." He smirked and Vitani shoved him slightly. Then he moved on to her younger brother.

Vitani watched as her older brother worked his way round the front of the pride, and then with a final nod to Simba, walked off into the distance, his three cubs traipsing behind him. Kopa stood beside her and she cuddled her nose into his mane, finding comfort in the warmth of her mate's fur.

The gathering broke up as the male disappeared over the horizon. Vitani remained sitting there, gazing at the spot where he'd disappeared; she was almost willing him to return as she watched. Kopa licked her tuft, bringing her back to her senses.

"Ready to go back in?" She nodded silently, and with her mate by her side she returned to the cave she now knew so well. In recent days she'd been confined to the birthing cave as the event grew closer; though she wasn't happy at being stuck, she knew it was for the best.

She settled herself in a spot near the back of the space which she'd taken as her own, then shut her eyes and slept. She was exhausted at all the excitement that had taken place; she had to rest.

In her dreams, Vitani cradled a ball of fur, so soft it was unreal; Kopa stood by her side, smiling proudly at his new cub. The sun appeared from behind the clouds and Rafiki approached the new mother, a broad smile on his face. He took the youngster from her arms and approached the edge of pride rock; it was at this point she felt something was wrong. Vitani couldn't understand, and then she listened; there were no animal calls apart from a cackling. She ran to where Rafiki stood just as he released his grip on the cub. She screamed as she saw what waited below; millions of hyenas crowded round, jaws open in waiting for the falling child. Vitani watched in horror as the child's face turned to her one last time and squealed a pathetic mew of a single word; "Momma". As Vitani watched them shred the little cub she felt herself pushed off the edge and follow her child into the mouths of the vicious killers. She screamed as a ripple of pain rushed through her from the hyena's jaws; Vitani woke but the pain was still there.

She peered behind her and saw a small puddle on the otherwise bone dry cave floor; her waters had broken. She knew she had to get someone to come otherwise she would be in serious trouble. She tried to stand but felt another ripple of pain pass through her, pinning her to the ground. She couldn't move. Using her last resort, Vitani roared a painful howl which could've woken the entire savannah; she heard footsteps rushing to her.

All at once, Kopa rushed to her side with a worried expression on his face; he was closely followed by Nala, Simba, Kiara and finally Kovu. They all felt the tension in the air.

"Vitani, what's going on? It's midnight..." With a shocked look he saw the patch behind her that was still damp. He looked at her with wide eyes. "It's happening, it's time isn't it?"

"What's happening?" Nala broke into their hushed conversation, obviously concerned.

"The cub..." Vitani stopped as another ripple passed through, this one more painful than the previous two, causing her to gasp. Nala knew what was happening and immediately took action.

"Kiara, run to Rafiki's tree and tell him it's time. Simba, take Kopa and Kovu out of here; this is a lionesses' place." As her mate turned to leave she spoke again: "Oh and could you get my mother and Masara to come; we'll need some help in here."

With that, everybody moved quickly; Kiara bolted off with a look of determination on her face. The three males left the cave, Kopa licking her gently before he departed. It left just her and Nala alone, but not for long; Sarafina came in quickly, followed closely by Masara. Sarafina sat beside Vitani, putting a paw on her's.

This would be a long night...

It was early in the morning and the birthing cave was full of tired out females; Sarafina, Masara and Kiara sat near the entrance of the cave with Rafiki, whilst Nala lay beside Vitani. She smiled at those who stood around her, still tired from her entire night. It had all been worth it.

"Congratulations sweetie," Sarafina smiled at her grandson's mate. "I'll go fetch the lucky boy, shall I?" She winked then left the cave with Masara close behind her. Nala went to sit beside her daughter and the shaman, leaving Vitani with more space in the corner she lay in. Kopa appeared at the entrance of the cave, a blank expression on his face; it changed to one of ecstasy when he saw his mate.

"Oh Vitani, they're beautiful..." He came over to his mate and lay beside her and their new children which squirmed in her arms. She smiled, hardly believing anything could be so small, yet perfect...

She'd given birth to twins that night, a son and daughter. The female was golden with a small tuft, brown outsiders' nose and bright blue eyes that gazed up at her father with a gleam of curiosity. Her brother had a fur tone similar to Vitani's, a tuft of brown fur on his tail tip and a little brown pridelanders' nose. He had blue eyes like his sister and was cuddled into his mother's chest fur, half-asleep. Kopa looked proudly at his newborn children, and then at Vitani. He groomed her tuft fondly.

"They certainly are very striking cubs" Simba peered into the arms of his son's mate. "Have you thought of names for them yet?" Vitani shook her head.

"I thought Kopa could name one, and then I'd name the other." She smiled up at him; right now, nothing seemed more appealing than this scene.

Rafiki came over to her and reached for the young male, cradling him in his arms. He wiggled a finger above him, and he sleepily swiped at it; Kopa and Vitani smiled. He placed the little one back in his mother's care and instead lifted the female. He repeated his finger-wiggling and she gave a small growl, swiping and clawing randomly, causing the old monkey to laugh before setting her down again.

"They're both healthy; I'll leave you for a moment to come up with a name for each before we start the presentation." With that, Rafiki left their presence, collecting his staff most likely. She turned her attention back to her cubs.

"So Kopa, do you want to name the prince or the princess?" She watched as her mate gazed down thoughtfully at his new children; she noticed his eyes settle on the male.

"I think he should be named Chaka" He spoke without moving his gaze from his son. Vitani nodded then turned to look at her daughter who peered up at her; there was a fire in her eyes that made Vitani smile.

"Then his sister will be Shani," As she said this, the little female rubbed her head against Vitani's chest fur, and she smiled. She'd waited so long and now she finally had her cubs.

As she thought about the wonders of the circle of life, Rafiki entered the cave with his staff in his hand; the sun was ready to rise and so the ceremony would begin.

Vitani picked up Shani around the belly and padded out the cave, followed closely by Kopa and Chaka. The rest of the gathering headed down to the base of pride rock where the rest of the lionesses gathered to celebrate the newborns. Rafiki called out across the savannah and as he continued with his ancient tongues, known only by those who had the knowledge of the King's, dark shapes appeared on the horizon as all the animals headed towards the ceremony.

Vitani sat herself next to Kopa who still held Chaka by the scruff of his neck. She placed her daughter between her front paws, knowing it was only the male who would get a presentation, as he would be future king. Vitani watched as Rafiki came and took her son from Kopa's mouth, smearing a sticky substance on his forehead and lightly sprinkling sand over it; Chaka sneezed. The old shaman grinned then approached the edge of pride rock; Vitani saw all the animals try to catch a glimpse of the new prince. Within a moment, Rafiki had lifted Chaka into the air and the animals went into uproar. This was the circle of life at its most glorious. Vitani's new life had finally begun...

_Thanks to all those who have read this, it was my first multi-chapter Fan Fiction and I'm glad many people enjoyed it (although I cringe slightly when I read the earlier chapters xD). There's just one more thing to address... I've been considering making this the second of an instalment of stories which I would entitle '__**The Chronicles of Kopa' **__(original I know :L). Anyway, if you'd like this to happen then I need to know whether you'd like the first instalment (of Kopa's cubhood up to his adolescence here, much more in Kopa than Vitani's point of view) or the third instalment (continuing from here to his cubs, not sure who's point of view yet!) written and posted first. If you guys like the Chronicles idea then both of these will be done eventually. If not, then this is a standalone story (:_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
